Little Child
by angeleyenc
Summary: Leah is stuck babysitting nessie..


Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.. SM does.. Nor do i own this beautiful song by Vienna Teng. "Lullaby for a Stormy Night"

Summary: Leah is stuck watching nessie but can't seem to put her to sleep. then she got a idea..

Leah Clearwater was stuck watching the leehes spawn, well Rennesme or Nessie as Jake likes to call her. Everyone was either out hunting or in Jakes case patrolling along with seth so that meant that she had to babysit. oh, what fun. But it actually wasn't that bad considering nessie's part vampire. But Leah was actually starting to get used to the cullens even though she would never tell them that. So a storm was raging outside and little nessie decided to wake up. So leah went into Nessie's room and saw that Nessie's was crying and scared. Leah feeling some sympathy tried to get her to calm down by using soothing words just like her mother would do when ever she was scared.

"Come on nessie, help me out here" Leah asked. Nessie looked into Leah's grey eyes and stuck her hand out saying she wanted to show her something. Leah relunctently intertwined her hand with nessies and was hit with a vision of Bella singing to nessie.

"You want a song?"

Nessie nodded her head. Leah thought back to a time before being a werewolf and thought of a lullaby her mom would sing to her.

Leah smiled and said, "Okay,how about a song my mom used to sing is that okay with you?" Nessie intrigued nodded her head yes. Then Leah's beautiful voice filled the room.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight _

Leah thought back to all the times she was scared of the thunder and lightning when she was a child before and after Seth was born. Her mother would come and sing to her. While her father looked on at his wife and child with a look of love and care at his family.

_Little child Be not afraid_

_T__hough thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash _

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonigh__t_

All the while Leah was singing, Nessie smiled and was immediately calm by Leah's voice. For the while the thunder may crack and the lightning may flash she knew she was protected even if her parents weren't there. She was safe.

_And someday you'll know_

_T__hat nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Leah thought back to a time when her and Sam were together and dreamt of having a child and singing to that child while he too would look on with a look of love and care. But that will never happen. But Leah knows that maybe one day she will get her chance to do so with whoever that may be. For now she can sing to Nessie, even if she is not her own. It could be her and nessie's secret.

_Little child Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And it's candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

All the while Leah was singing her hand was still intertwined with nessies and a look of colors filled her vision like a rainbow.

_Little child Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

For tonight Leah forgot about her troubles with life because even though like the song, it rains in life it goes away tommorrow.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning _

_For you know, once even _

_I Was a little child_

During Leah's singing Edward and Bella had come back early and went to check on nessie when they heard a beautiful voice singing. When they walked into Nessie's room the sight that greeted them made them smile. So instead of interrupting they stood by and listened wrapped in each others arms while nessie's eyes fell closed ans Leah's singing came to a close.

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning _

As leah finished the last note she bent down and kissed nessie's forehead and said "Goodnight Nessie." As she turned to leave, she saw Edward and Bella, not having smelled them earlier.

"Uh, hey, guys, how long have you been standing there?"

Edward smiled and said,"Long enough, that was beautiful Leah. Thank you."

"No problem and your welcome." Leah blushed and left feeling happy in a long time knowing that everything is better in the morning.

A/N: tell me what you think! review plz?


End file.
